Lovely Hectic Days
by KYamamoto
Summary: FemMC/Various Her roommate is the forever-sleepy blue-haired childhood friend. Her best friends are a jokester and a boy-wary archer. Slap in a mysterious playboy and a blonde stalker. Minako's life could not be any more complicated.


I do not own any Persona 3 characters nor do I own the concept! All of it belongs to Atlus.

Lovely Hectic Days  
>FemMCVarious  
>Her roommate is the forever-sleepy blue-haired childhood friend. Her best friends are a jokester and a boy-wary archer. Slap in a mysterious playboy and a blonde stalker. Minako's life could not be any more complicated.<p>

**PROLOGUE**

"_M-Mommy…? D-Daddy…? Where are you?" Her voice was cracked and filled with sadness. Large dark red eyes continued to stray towards the entrance, a plush bunny clutched in her arms as she wandered around the nursery. _

_When the owner of the nursery entered the room with an unfamiliar face, her brows furrowed. She took note of the little blue-haired boy that stood behind them, his eyes covered by the locks of cobalt. His lips seemed to be pulled into a frown, remnants of water blotched on his cheeks. _

_Who was that? Who were they?_

_The tall stranger approached her and knelt in front of her, sadness glinting in their eyes. "Ah, Minako-chan, was it?"_

"_Neh?" The tiny child looked up at the unfamiliar man anxiously, unaware of what was going on. "Yes, that's me! D-Do you know where mommy and daddy are? T-They said they would come back to pick me up as soon as they could…"_

"_I don't know how to…break this to you, Minako-chan. But…y-your parents are gone. They won't be…coming back for you."_

_Her whole world seemed to still. Her pupils dilated, and her tiny hands suddenly loosened their grip on the soft material of the pink bunny that she had received from her parents just a couple days ago for her birthday. _

_Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes started to water. The strange man only hugged her close, as if trying to provide some sort of comfort. "They told me that they loved you very much before they left. I'm so sorry to tell you this…you're so young…and yet…"_

"…_M-Mommy and d-daddy are…gone…?" Her child-like innocence seemed to have been broken by such a revelation. "W-Where did they go? Why would they leave without me? I-I don't..." Her voice was crackly, her whole body seemed to shake in fear. _

**_Why would they leave me? Was I a bad girl?_**

_The boy approached them a bit hesitantly, his eyes still covered by those long bangs. The adult let go of the shocked child so that the two children could see each other eye-to-eye. It was an oddly comforting silence, as the brunette took this time to let her first tears trail down her cheeks._

_Out of nowhere, the boy's tiny hand reached out and grabbed hers lightly, his dark blue eyes peering at her dark red ones as if seeking for an answer. She felt the warmth of the other child's hand in her own, and she gripped onto it tightly, as if savoring that warmth. When she saw a tear slide down her new friend's cheek, something inside of her snapped._

_And in that one instant, she had broken down. Her small arms wrapped around the little boy, and the tears seemed to flow even quicker than ever._

_The new companion only did the same. As they hugged each other, both crying for the loss of their parents, a new connection was formed. _

_Their lives would be forever intertwined. _

* * *

><p>She tousled her hair up, a silky red hair band caught in-between her lips as her dark ruby eyes focused on her reflection. She made sure that the ponytail was nice and fluffy before carefully placing silver hair clips in to form a 'XXII'.<p>

After examining herself thoroughly, she pulled away from the mirror with a satisfied grin on her face before turning around to face her blue-haired companion. His eyes, however, were too busy looking into the distance. "It looks okay, right?"

"…Mnn?" He looked up in a dazed manner before realizing the difference in her hair. "Ah, it's fine."

The teenager's cheeks puffed out as she fumed a little at the boy's response. "Minato, you should be more attentive!"

"But, I am." He offered a small reassuring smile before a yawn escaped his lips.

"You stayed up late again, didn't you?" She sighed, taking the spot in front of the seated dark-haired boy. "I knew I should've never told you about that MMO I found the other day. Now you're going to be up all the time just to play it."

"It's…a good game." He commented lightly before getting up from the chair, standing tall compared to his shorter female roommate. "Did you shrink, Minako?"

"E-Eh?" She backed away a little, a frown on her face. "No! It's because you keep growing, Minato!"

"Ah, really?" He seems to ponder on this, as his cobalt eyes started to trail away from her figure and into the corner of the room. "Hmm…that could be it."

The brunette watched him carefully before a small smile appears on her lips.

This was the boy that she had met ten years ago. That, at that moment, she had clung onto, in hopes of having a new bond; a new warmth to fill in that spot that her parents used to take. Ever since then, they went everywhere together. They ate at the same place, went to school together, made the same friends. They were inseparable.

It was a bond that didn't seem like it could be broken by anything.

She sighs before heading over towards the closet to grab the hanger with her new black uniform. The brunette twirls around to face him once more, placing the uniform in front of her. "So, how do you think it looks?"

His attention is once again on her, and he nods and smiles before giving a thumbs up as his approval of it. "I should go try my own uniform."

"Definitely should," She nodded amiably, pushing the boy out of her room and into the hall before walking straight into his room. "Let's see it!"

"Right," He rubs his shoulder lightly before approaching his closet to seek out that clean uniform. Pulling it out, he took a look at it before he was distracted by the sudden close-ness of his roommate.

"It looks so nice! It'll look great on you, Minato!" She laughs happily, clapping her hands together before looking up at him. "Don't you think so?"

"I guess," He chuckles lightheartedly, hanging the uniform back. "Have you unpacked everything?"

"Yes sir!" She cheered, taking a seat on the usually reserved boy's bed. "We should explore Iwatodai tomorrow, since we still have the time! We start school on Monday." She pouts at the thought of having to go to school. "Good thing they didn't tell us to go today, since we've just arrived this morning."

"That would be tiresome." He nodded in agreement before taking a seat beside her. "It's different here."

"It must be the atmosphere. And it's much more crowded than home." She sighs blissfully, letting her body lean backwards to take comfort in the smooth light blue bed sheets. Her arms stretched out as she let out a yawn. "I wonder if our classmates will be really nice. I hope so. It'd be nice to make some friends."

"…" There was no response to her comments, making her twitch a little in frustration. After a moment of silence, she looked over at Minato, whose eyes seemed to be staring out the window.

"…Minato?"

"…Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"There are two students standing outside looking up at our building."

"Eh? Really?" She sits up and looks over his shoulder to peer out the window. There were, indeed, two teenagers who seemed to be examining the building with much curiosity. From this high up, she could only tell that it was a silver-haired boy and a redheaded girl. "I wonder what they want."

"Who knows?" Minato shrugged, his blue eyes focused on the curious female. He smiled slightly, watching as her lips were parted in awe as she examined the two strangers down below. "Are you hungry?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, her dark crimson eyes taking in his visage. "A little bit. Should we go out and check what kind of food they have downstairs?"

"That'd be a good idea."

"Then, let's go! You must be hungry yourself, if you're asking me if I am." She laughed cheerfully, lightly skipping out the door, the reserved teenager trailing behind her. "So, what do you feel like eating?"

"Anything is fine. You pick."

"You always say that, Minato! You have to pick one of these days!"

"Not today, though." He could only laugh as he watched her pester him, a smile spreading across his face.

This was nice.

_Yes, life couldn't be any better._

**END PROLOGUE**

Author's Note: Just a short little introduction to hopefully get things moving! I hope it was a pleasant read. I look forward to seeing the support for this story.


End file.
